It is not uncommon for the exterior surface of the humeral head to become damaged or defective over time. Conventionally, a variety of humeral head resurfacing implants exist for repairing humeral head surfaces. While conventional humeral head resurfacing implants are suitable for their intended uses, such implants are subject to improvement.
Motion of a natural shoulder is kinematically complex. During a relatively broad range of flexion and extension, the articular or bearing surfaces of a natural shoulder experience rotation, medial and lateral angulation, translation, rollback and sliding. Shoulder joint implants, in combination with ligaments and muscles, attempt to duplicate this natural shoulder motion, as well as absorb and control forces generated during the range of motion. Depending on the degree of damage or deterioration of the shoulder tendons and ligaments, however, it may be necessary for a shoulder joint implant to limit one or more of these motions in order to provide adequate stability.
The present disclosure relates to a humeral implant for total shoulder joint replacement and more specifically relates to a humeral implant having a floating bearing.